


The End of the Beginning

by Blackie_xenphonex



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Dreams, Body Worship, Cannibalism, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, Murder, Oral Sex, Post S3, Sexual Content, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:17:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4707335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackie_xenphonex/pseuds/Blackie_xenphonex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The end of the beginning starts with a fall and the blunt slap of impact to water. Will should have jumped alone, let Hannibal live on with his lavish life, let him eat the rude... But with how close they were, how Hannibal held onto him, he couldn't think... or it was the blood loss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Stand

**Author's Note:**

> Sexual content coming in chapter 2 or 3. Also, AO3 cut out as I was writing chapter 2, I'm so fucking mad right now...

The end on the beginning started with a fall that Will can barely remember. His thoughts were so dulled so close to Hannibal... or maybe it was the blood loss. He wasn't sure. It starts with the blunt pain of hitting the water and the feeling of sinking. His blood mixing with the water around him, turning it black in the moon light. "You're right... It really does look black." Will remembers saying and the thought stuck in his mind. Now he's finally lost his, he's snapped. He's married and yet now he doesn't care for Molly and Walter hates him, it would be best to sink to the bottom now, let Hannibal go to continue on with this lavished life he lived before he gave himself up. He'd only swim if Hannibal wished him to. His vision goes from the lack of air and the lack of wanting to breathe. He can only see the dark outline of Hannibal's hands, reaching around him, enveloping him into the dark abyss.

The beginning of his life started with a gentle coax into lucidness and the bright pink of the morning sun. A warm hand to his face and a soft voice in his ear. Will could loose himself to this life. He shifts and can feel a bed underneath him and the stinking pain of Dolarhyde's knife wounds. He can only open his eyes to Hannibal, looking down on him from his side. Were they safe? He didn't know and he wanted to ask, but his voice didn't cooperate. Any words come out as a hoarse sound of breath. "Hannibal." is all he can manage and it's all he needs to say it seems. "We're safe." The man says and Will can feel a soft callused hand run through his hair, he hums and he tries to sit himself up. He hisses in pain and Hannibal pushes him down.

"Despite my being shot, you're in worse condition than I am." Hannibal says and pulls the blanket from Will's bandaged chest, lifting the bandages clinically to make sure Will hadn't reopened his wounds. "You've been unconscious for a few days. I'm sure you're hungry."

"Actually..." Will's voice cracks, he feels sick and he's in pain. "I just want to stay still, where...where are we?" Hannibal shakes his head and presses his hand back to Will's face, smoothing it down his cheek to his neck. It calms Will more than it should, knowing he hadn't been so close to Hannibal in years, hadn't been soothed in this way. He can't help but sigh.

"It's not important." Hannibal replies. "When you're better, we're leaving."

"To where?" Will asks.

"Anywhere you'd like... though... not Florence."

Will snorts and lets his head lull to the side instead of looking up at Hannibal, he looked to his chest. His neck was sore now. Too many questions running through his head to really ask them. Hannibal turns before Will can say anything.

"I will be back. Please, rest." Hannibal says and Will's hand darts out before he can really consciously do it.

"N-no...No. Hannibal... please stay." He says as quickly as he can. He wants to be as close to the man as he can be now. They were on the run together, were they not? If so, Will needed Hannibal, maybe even more so than Hannibal needed him, but in any case the touch, the solid grip he had on Hannibal's wrist was firm, wanting. "Please." He says again. A word he's uttered many times to Hannibal, with the full meaning behind it. Not to get his way, not to lie. He needed the man.  _I'll say pretty please._ He needed Hannibal. _  
_

The older man turns and kneels to look at Will directly, he places his hand over Will's and slowly slides empath's from his wrist. "I will be only a second. I will just be in the other room. Do not worry, Will... I will not leave you now."

Will lets out a shaking breath and lets his hands and muscles go lax. Hannibal would never be too far away. He lets Hannibal walk from the room and he lets his eyes droop closed until he is whisked into sleep.

* * *

_Hands reaching, clawing at his skin at his back. The dragon biting and clawing inside, begging to get out. Please, please make him stop. The biting, the pummeling, the pain._

* * *

Will is awake, sitting up and heaving for breath. No more bad dreams. He had to loose the dragon. The mind set hurt him, wanting to claw it's way out and become the freak on his back. Hannibal walks in with bandages and sets them down next to Will. He notices his breathing and places a hand on the empath's forehead. Hannibal huffs and Will refrains from whining when the doctor's hand leaves him. He unwraps the man's bandages and with Will's help, he freshly bandages them.

"Lay down, Will." He says.

And Will protests to it. "If I lay down, I'll fall asleep. If I fall asleep..." He sounded weak, he never wanted to sound so weak in front of Hannibal, as if his walls were breaking down, rusting over and crumbling with each touch of Hannibal's. But the doctor understands, he can see it, not in Will's words, but in his eyes. The fear of becoming the dragon. He says nothing, only soothing Will with soft touches, smoothing down his shoulders then back up. Will becomes Lax. Maybe he had given too much pain medicine for Will to stay awake for more than an hour, and even then if Will was lucid during those waking times.

Dolarhyde had done a number on Will, far greater than Hannibal. Many stab wounds to him and only a single gunshot and a few scrapes on Hannibal. Will's cheek was nearly torn open and that would leave a scar for them both to see. He had packed it and sewn it shut, hoping that it would not, but there was no avoiding it. The mar of Will's face and body. Dolarhyde's marks mixed with his own... he'd have to make even those marks his own somehow. Will holds Hannibal's wrists gently as the man soothes him. It had been nearly a week since they had fallen to pick up the pieces and no one had found them, not to Hannibal's surprise. He had aimed for Will's safety, not his own.

He remembered the fleeting moments of falling from the bluff, how Will only held tightly until Hannibal was over the edge with him and then he let go, only leaving Hannibal to cling to him. He remembered the resigned look on Will's face as he sunk deep into the black waters below and Hannibal could not leave him to his pain, to his dying breath taken by blood and water. Hannibal needed Will, and now that Will had realized everything, had snapped back and brought himself together again, with much help from Hannibal, he became _Kintsugi_. It was more than Hannibal could ask for. He let go of Will and went to burn the bandages. Will gives a silent protest, much like the one he had last time when he was lucid, but he was getting used to Hannibal's leaving and coming back.

Hannibal comes back with Food and much to his surprise, Will was still conscious. He sets the plate down next to Will and starts to feed the empath. Will doesn't protest, though he has the lingering thought in the back of his mind, knowing what the meat might be. He eats, gladly. His stomach had been empty for a while and food of any kind he welcomed. And now he knows it's not animal meat, the glint in Hannibal's eyes making him aware of it and though he should feel disgusted, should feel revolted and frightened, he doesn't. He continues to eat without remorse until the plate is empty. Hannibal reaches and swipes his thumb over Will's bottom lip as if Will had something on his face. he hadn't, though Hannibal made it seems so and Will welcomes the touch.

"Sleep, Will. You're wounds are healing well and we don't want to compromise your health, now." Hannibal says and pulls the sheets up to Will's chest. It wasn't until now that Will realized he was mostly naked except for a pair of underwear which were too new to be his. Will doesn't protest to falling asleep either. He takes Hannibal's hand and holds it to his chest. A childish gesture, but he wanted to Hannibal to stay, and now that Hannibal had the freedom to leave him behind.... well, he wasn't going to let it happen.


	2. The Flight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not updating this, I wanted to but I just had the biggest writers block.

Will chooses the best place he can think of, for both Hannibal's and Will's taste and though it seems like the most usual vacation spot, it seemed the nicest. Barcelona. The flight there was one of the most stressful one of them all. Before they even found their flight gate Will nearly lost Hannibal in the crowds. He then felt a hand on his own and he was pulled through the crowd. He ends up running right into Hannibal and pinning him to a wall. He keeps a hold on Hannibal's hand and apologizes for running into him. "Maybe we should wait for these crowds to pass." The older man says.

"I doubt they will. Flights in and out all day... We should just push through." Will mutters, still against Hannibal's chest though.

"Then keep hold of my hand." Hannibal suggests and they go back into the fray of people, passing by each other. Will ends up clutching hannibal's arm after loosing his grip twice. They boarded the plane and Will felt so much stress even being in public again, a few babies cried or children stared other passengers down. Will sat right by the window and hadn't even realized he was still holding on to Hannibal, leaning on him and now with the threat of flying over an entire ocean... Will felt sick. He felt Hannibal's hand run through his hair, so soothing. He closes his eyes and enjoys the feeling. He doesn't remember falling asleep.

Will is woken by turbulence which scares him half to death. He shoots up from his place at Hannibal's arm to clutching the seat it's self. Hannibal gently coaxes him back to leaning on the older man. "If I had known you hated flying so much, I would have spent the money on a transoceanic cruise. Less stress."

"More sea sickness." Will mutters. Though he loves to fish, he couldn't stand being on a boat for more than a day. He feels Hannibal chuckle next to him and feels the man wrap an arm around him. "Are we almost there?" He asks after a long moment of silence. Will knows the sun had gone down quite a while ago, but he didn't quite know the time.

"Just a few more hours. Sleep, I promise I'll wake you." He says with a smile and leans down, placing a kiss to Will's forehead. It was the first of many comforts Will had never felt before. Hannibal only smiles lightly at Will before running his other hand through Will's hair, rubbing soothing circles from his scalp to his neck. Will knows his face is red, but it's nice, it was nice to feel what he had been longing to feel the moment Hannibal called him friend, he never knew what he was missing until now. Will closes his eyes and focuses on Hannibal's touch and his heart. He falls asleep, knowing this time, they'd be somewhere where they could live without fear of arrest.

* * *

Will wakes to the sun shining through the airplane window, right into his eyes. He groans he presses his face into Hannibal's side. He feels the man stir next to him, but Will doesn't feel like getting up. After a few minutes of deliberation, Will turns his head from Hannibal's side and looks up at the man who is looking right back at him. Hannibal smiles warmly, Will can only do the same. "Just admiring the view." The older man says and Will chuckles quietly. "We'll be there is just twenty minutes. It'd be best to wake up now." Will pulls away from Hannibal's side and stretches what he can in what little space he has. He leans back in his seat and he can see the large landscape of Spain, it's really like nothing he's ever seen before and now, he'd never been so excited. To never travel on a transcontinental plane or not to have to fear of being recognized. He feels Hannibal's hand slip into his own and he feels a warm glow come to his cheeks. This was enough, Hannibal looking at him the way he does and Hannibal forgiving him.

The plane lands with much turbulence and Will holds Hannibal's hands tightly. They leave the plane and with a large breath and a short step, enter their new life and as corny as that may seem, that is how it felt. Like something from a movie, like a happy ending that one would usually not be able to see what happened after. But every moment after, no knowing what was going to happen thrilled Will. They leave the airport by rail and end up at one of the nicest apartment building Will has ever seen. Hannibal certainly spares nothing when it comes to taste. They are both given keys and the apartment feels so large, it takes up a whole floor and Will explores it cautiously. The whole place smells of new wood and linen. He then finds the view, the view of the ocean, a window so huge that he's sure that people below could look into the apartment. He sees Hannibal behind him in the reflection of the window and he turns. "Something like this..." Will mutters. "It'll be hard to get used to."

Hannibal nods in understanding and walks to Will, it feels odd the way the older man wraps his arms around him but it feels almost natural. Will wraps his arms around Hannibal's neck and they just stand there, embracing each other. "Will, if you'll permit me, I'd like to try something." Hannibal mutters and pulls back a bit so that he and Will are face to face. The younger man knows exactly what Hannibal wants to try and he takes initiative and presses his lips to Hannibal's, it feels nothing like kissing Molly, nothing like ever telling Molly he ever loved her. It felt so natural, so off routine, like he'd never kissed anyone ever until Hannibal. Hannibal presses back and wraps his arms tighter around Will. Will's hands slide to the sides of Hannibal's face, his cheeks just starting to stubble, something Will hadn't noticed before. He pulls back gently, but he makes no attempt to move away from Hannibal, he only caresses his cheeks. He removes his hands again and Hannibal loosens his arms until his hands rest on Will's hips. 

"Is that what you wanted?" Will asked, quickly becoming somewhat self-conscious of himself.

"Indeed it was." Hannibal smiles and without warning he pulls Will close again, "And if you'll permit me, I'd like to do it again."

Will can only chuckle as Hannibal's lips press to his once again, just as electric as the first if not more intimate. This is what Will had been missing, this is what Will had been so afraid of happening, but after embracing himself, embracing Hannibal, and what Hannibal made him, it felt so much more natural that anything ever could be, it felt like how a movie ends, the sweet splendor of a couple kissing in a new and spectacular place, but there was always more after that no one saw, always more that everyone wished to see.

 


	3. The Fall

It had been a few months now, the apartment no longer smelled of Linen and wood, but of Hannibal's cooking and Will's aftershave. It had become home and they hadn't a need to move because since Will's acceptance of Hannibal, he realized he had some semblance of control over the man, it was the other way around as well. Hannibal had become more tolerant of people and when he did feel the urge, Will would gently link arms with the man and that was all that was needed. A gentle 'no' and Hannibal would be sated. That did not mean the killing had stopped entirely, though it was given to people who greatly deserved it and Barcelona and it's surrounding cities had no shortage of awful people who had done wrong from rapists, to killers, to even the highest corporate executive.

There was no pattern for the police to lock onto and they were very careful about leaving misdirecting clues. They'd never be found at this rate and as much as he knew they were fine, they couldn't afford to be sloppy now. And with that, a full year passed so quickly, Will didn't know where the time went. Hannibal, being the egotistical man that he is, kept up with the news back in the US. Tattle crime was now a large print magazine and Jack was still in charge of the FBI. And at the start they had really thought that Hannibal and Will had died because of the amount of blood in the home where they had fought the dragon, but as Freddie had written, Jack still believed the two of them were alive. It made Will chuckle whenever Hannibal would read these sections aloud. Jack was right, but no one would believe a word he said until they saw evidence.

* * *

Will had come home to the apartment like any normal day, he would be out for a few hours and return to Hannibal, whom would be cooking or just lounging around, but right now, it seemed empty. He looked around, called out to Hannibal in the silence, then set his things down and began turning on lights. He had wondered into the kitchen and looked around for a note Hannibal might have left, the man wouldn't leave without notifying Will, yet he found nothing. This attachment to Hannibal he had long forgotten he had decided to resurface with a vengeance. Will felt empty for no reason and he was sure Hannibal would come back, but the stress pulled at his throat and the panic settled in his spine. He stood there for a moment on silence before he heard the door open and Hannibal walk through it. He had tried to act as if he hadn't panicked in such a way and before he could even get a word out... Hannibal apologized. The older man set down a paper bag on the counter, wrapped his arms around Will had gently kissed his cheek and the shell of his ear. "You don't usually leave or come in so late." Will said.

"I had a few things to get and wanted to get them before you got home. You came early." Hannibal said, his lips still pressed to Will's cheek. "It is a special occasion, after all... I needed a few things." Will tilts his head in confusion and the realization hits him. He hadn't realized the occasion until Hannibal notified him. The day they arrived here. Will hadn't been keeping track of the days, he hadn't felt the need to, but Hannibal obviously had been. Hannibal pulled and looked into Will's eyes with a small smile. Will hadn't realized and felt a little guilty. He hadn't thought about it and now Hannibal had planned something. He quietly sighed and pressed his palms to Hannibal's face and pressed a kiss to the man's lips.

"I don't need anything." Will said, "You also don't need to treat me like some fragile thing."

"I hadn't intended to." Hannibal muttered then Will pressed his lips back to Hannibal's, deeper. Will's arms made their way around Hannibal's neck. The older man made a pleased sound and held Will tightly. "I only... intended to make you... comfortable." Hannibal said between kisses. Will and Hannibal had become closer and shared kisses, but this was different, more heated, more carnal. Hannibal's hands roamed Will's back, trailing over his shoulders and down his spine, making Will shiver. He pulled back, much to Hannibal's confusion. Will slipped from Hannibal's arms and took the older man's hand in his own. He entwined their fingers then pulled the man along. Will was in control and Hannibal followed. Will walked into his own bedroom then pulled Hannibal so that he would sit on the bed.

The man was patient for the most part, but Will wanted him impatient, begging for control of this. He climbed into the man's lap and kissed him again, passionately and deeply. Will let Hannibal wrap his arms around him and let the man press closer. Will Allowed Hannibal to rid him of his clothes and Will did the same, fingers fumbling with buttons while Hannibal seemed to just smoothly pull at the buttons of Will's own shirt. They pressed chest to chest and Hannibal pulled from the kiss and began down Will's neck, from the shell of his ear to his collar bone, littering it with kisses, licks, and bites. Will made a small sound of satisfaction at the fact that there would be marks left over. He pushes Hannibal down on his back and leaned down, leaving marks of his own, biting at Hannibal's earlobe then his neck and shoulder.

Hannibal wrapped his arms tightly around Will's midsection and rolled so that the younger man was under him, taking some semblance of control in this situation and letting his hands down roam down Will's torso. His fingers traced old scars, created by Hannibal himself and someone he'd much rather not think about. He moved himself downward and pressed his lips over the lighter flesh of the scars and Will watched him. Will obviously knew these were not fond memories of Hannibal, but these scars are one of the many things he thought made Will beautiful. The scar on his right temple, the long jagged scar they stretched across at his lower hips, even the ugly light scar at Will's cheekbone. He hadn't allowed Hannibal to make it his and in a way, it became Will's and no one else's.

He continued downward and found that Will was straining against his pants and his hips slowly twitched and moved without Hannibal even touching him. He rid Will of his pants and underwear in one swoop, then Will's hand was in his hair. He locked eyes with the man above him and he moved back up to where Will wanted him. The younger man also rid him of any remaining clothing and he was once again Will, the man settled on his hips and let his hands balance him on Hannibal's midsection. "My beautiful Will." Hannibal muttered breathlessly.

Hannibal was littered with scars as well, though he saw Will's as a work of art. Something that traveled and outlined his body perfectly. The scars on Hannibal's wrists, his cheek, on his side and one that he knew was there from the Verger brand were ugly compared to Will's, but Will's lips trailed them nonetheless. He kissed Hannibal's cheek, then his lips and bullet wound at his side. He look Hannibal's hands in his own and moved them down to grip his ass. This gave Hannibal the signal of what to do and once again, their positions switched with Hannibal on top. He made sure Will was on his back before continuing. He slid down and off the bed, on his knees, his hands spreading Will's cheeks and without hesitation, he ran his tongue over the length from Will's balls to his hole.

The man under him moaned and tensed, his toes curling and his fingers gripping the sheets beneath and Hannibal continued, pressing his tongue into Will and teasing him. It's not until Will moans his name does he stop. Will rolled over, achingly hard and wanting. He sat up and made Hannibal stand, then he made the man lay under him and let Will have control again. Hannibal's hand wander as Will's ass rolled back against his aching prick. He traces every line of Will. His cheeks, his chest, his stomach, his hips, his thighs. "So perfect, stained..." The more Hannibal thought about it, the more impatient he got until he pushed Will under him and rutted against his ass. " _Mine_." He groaned and Will's breath hitched at the word. His body tensed beneath Hannibal and Will pressed back against Hannibal. He finally enters Will and the man beneath him moans loudly. He doesn't care if anyone can hear them, though he doubts it.

He thrust slowly and deeply, taking Will roughly, wanting to show him how beautiful he saw him, how much he loved Will. "My perfect Will, please, I want to hear you. Louder..." He groaned and Will listened. Hannibal shifted their position so that Will was in his lap, his hands reaching behind him and clawing at Hannibal's shoulders and the older man's hands gripped and lifted his thighs, lifting him and dropping him, with every thrust making Will louder. "My Will." Hannibal said again over and over. Will was pushed over the edge without warning, he came roughly, squeezing around Hannibal.

He let Will ride out his orgasm, though the younger man was now over stimulated and whining beneath him, he continued to thrust into Will and stroke him until he was writhing. This sight was enough to push Hannibal over the edge and come deep inside Will, marking him by biting into his shoulder, leaving a clear indent of his teeth and drawing blood. Will wished for control but lost it in the end, they both had and Hannibal couldn't be more happy. He looked down at his lover, his patroclus, his creation, the beautiful man beneath him and kissed him passionately. Will quietly whined into he kiss, but did not reject it. He fell asleep in Hannibal's arms not to long after, his cheeks flushed and his eyes red from tears, but with a content smile on his face. Hannibal pressed one last kiss to Will's scared temple and drifted off with him.

 


End file.
